


A Change of Pace

by captilima



Series: A Change of Scenery [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, also this is going to be fluff for a bit cause it's slowburn, do they even have an official ship name?, gladima, idk I call them, ilima is trans, they're the same age and that is 20, welcome to rarepair hell 2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: When Ilima comes to an end of his time as Captain he finds his career leads him to the Aether foundation.





	1. A fond beginning

The Aether foundation had always seemed much larger to the young captain, well, former captain, but perhaps that was due to the fact that he had been eight years old when he had last come to this wonderful organization. Now it had been twelve years and his world had shifted in such an unchangeable way that there was an irony to it bringing him back to here of all places.

Despite his thoughts he took a deep breath, straightened himself further before opening his little compact mirror to make sure he still looked decent from his flight on Charizard. After closing and slipping it into his bag he fished out a berry, holding it out to the large orange creature, rubbing behind its ear as he fed. “Thank you for your services, Charizard. You’re wonderful, and I will call you when I need you again, okay?” Watching the pokemon nod before flying off to do whatever until paged by someone the young man turned back toward the doors.

Stepping inside he took in the sight, closing his eyes to take in the scent as memories flooded his mind. “Captain Ilima?” Opening his eyes he found himself with Miss Wicke.

“Please, Ilima is enough,” having recently turned twenty and retiring from his captainship he felt torn between accepting people still calling him that and wanting to make a new identity for himself. Holding out his hand, though, he gave the one Wicke took it with a squeeze. “You’re Miss Wicke, correct? It’s lovely to finally meet you.” Watching the woman blush he couldn’t help but smile even more brightly, charming her in advance.

Through her giggles she nodded and released his hand, “the pleasure is certainly mine, Ilima. I do hope your flight was all right?”

Ah yes, small talk, something Ilima had never been truly fond of as he had dealt with it all too much with teachers at school. “It was windy, but nothing charizard cannot handle with ease, we made it in safe and sound. I do hope I’m not too early or late, though?”

Eyes widening it seemed as if the woman had almost forgotten why Ilima had come in the first place, but then she laughed it off, waving her hand. “Oh no, certainly not, Gla-I mean, President Gladion’s last meeting actually ran a bit over, I’m sure you’re perfectly on time if anything.”

“Perfect. Please, show me the way.”

\---- 

“My name is Ilima, former trial captain of Melemele Island,” he pauses as he takes in the blond sitting on the other side of the desk, lips curling up into a sweet smile as he pushes his pink hair out of his peripherals. “I also had a hand in developing the ride pager, helping tame the pokemon that are available for those to use.”

He’s more than aware that his resume has all of these accomplishments listed, but an interview is to sell yourself, is it not? Besides he isn’t quite sure what Gladion knows of him given that they have lived very different lives; the entire Aether foundation had had a questionable past, but with Gladion at the helm it had returned to what the young former captain remembered.

Grey eyes watch as the (slightly) younger folds his fingers together from where he’s comfortable in his chair, almost covering his mouth, thumb brushing over his lower lip. “Yet instead of technology advancement you put in for nursery attendant? Wouldn’t you think you’d be better working on advancing technology to care for the conservation of pokemon?”

His point is fair, and while Ilima had considered both options he had thought a change of pace would do his creativity much better than anything; feeling his cheeks begin to turn a bright red he takes a moment to regain his calm confidence. “I agree, I would be much better suited for technology, that being said I think my skills as a trial captain and technology would actually help with the nursery. I could use my skills to find a way to help advance nursery upkeep, besides if you had been working in technology for so long wouldn’t you like a change of pace?”

This would be a challenge, Ilima would agree, but he was always welcoming and adored the idea of a challenge. Allowing his eyes to travel about the belongings of Gladion’s desk he took in the minimalistic appearance, lack of personality that it would seem (though Ilima knew better than to assume this meant anything) but it spoke volumes. Leaning forward he crossed his leg over his lap, bringing hand up to rest his chin on; a challenge when it comes to body language to seal the deal. Watching the flash behind green eyes he could tell that the young president recognized what he meant.

“You have one week,” he had won, just had he had predicted. “I expect you to impress me in that week, Ilima.”

There’s a smirk crossing his lips as he knows exactly what he’s gotten himself into (at least he thinks he does). “You don’t have to worry about that, Gladion. I won’t let you down at all.”

\----

Two bites, a set of first and second degree burns, and many moments where his Smeargle would tend to his wounds was how Ilima spent his first day working in the nursery of pokemon. Stepping to the side for a moment and allowing Gumshoos and Smeargle to care for the babies Ilima found himself looking out at the ocean as he allowed himself to calm down. This wasn’t anything new to him, Ilima had spent his time working with taming and training pokemon for the ride pager; the frustration had come then, too, as he expected nothing more than perfection from himself. Of course he could not be too upset with himself, he reminded, as this was his first day and they had given him quite a bit from teething rockruff to a very upset magby that had been away from its parents far too long, Ilima decided. Straightening himself up he glances over and pauses when he finds that he’s being watched by someone, a powerful green gaze taking him in from a distance before letting out a huff and turning, disappearing back into the building.

“Gladion!” Yet his decision to call had come too late, certain that the president hadn’t heard him he hurried back in, surprise coloring his features as the young man had stopped at his request. “I...I didn’t realize you were around, I would have thought you would have had meetings all day.”

“I did.” Tone harsh a clear indication of the walls between them. “I took a moment while I was between meetings to check on you and found a gumshoos and a smeargle running the nursery,” a pause as he considers his next words, “When you said you thought you could help how we run our nursery from a technological point of view I didn’t think you mean you’d put pokemon in with them unsupervised.”

Heat filled his cheeks as he realized he was being scolded for taking a moment, quickly the anger followed though biting his tongue did enough to silence him until it calmed down. “I hadn’t left them unsupervised that long, besides what better caretakers than pokemon themselves? We may have science to tell us how to raise pokemon, but that, I personally believe, would never beat natural instinct. Furthermore I will have you know that my Smeargle and Gumshoos are highly trained and I would trust them with my own children.” Taking a deep breath he folded his hands behind his back, regaining himself. “I apologize for my outburst, Gladion, I simply see no issue with leaving pokemon alone for a few moments.”

Gazing at the other it was almost as if watching a mask crack, though silence stretched between them for longer than Ilima would have liked he waited it painfully. “I said to impress me, not to have your pokemon do your job for you.”

“It is my first day, I will impress you.”

“Good, I expect great things from you, Ilima.”

He had said his name with such a fondness that the captain turned a bright red, realizing that nobody had ever said his name so sweetly. Turning his eyes from Gladion he took a deep breath, nodding.

“I won’t let you down, I promise.”


	2. Sudden Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is a small bout of dysphoria for Ilima in this chapter. That being said I didn't go into much detail, but I understand that it can still be triggering.

Ilima still felt odd in his designated apartment, it was nice enough but it felt off. Sure it had only been two weeks but he wasn't sure if the minimalist design would ever feel like home; perhaps if he were allowed to decorate he could make it more cozy.

Currently the Pokemon caretaker was fixing himself a cup of tea before balancing the two plates of snacks on his arm (now he knew why waitering was so hard) as he made his way to the living room. Setting the cup down he managed to get both plates off without a single spill, giving the smaller plate to his Pokemon. “this is peaceful.” Odd how he found himself enjoying the the monotony; it seemed with age he had come to enjoy the simplicity of this style - yet it didn’t keep him from finding any challenges.

As a small sigh escaped his lips Ilima cradled his mug as he watched the pokemon nibble on their food, sipping before then picking up a small piece of his own and popping it into his mouth; the soft cake melted in his mouth as he allowed himself to go through his checklist for the next day. Perhaps he would take Gumshoos and Smeargle out and stretch them, see if any of the other trainers would like to battle. “Are you two bored here?” The question is soft, but in the silence of the apartment (the soft murmurings of a tv turned up too loud coming through the wall the only noise) allowed for it to come across much louder than it was. Instantly, though, the two pokemon turned to him, cocking their heads to the side. “I just wouldn’t want either of you to be bored; I did change your lifestyle quite a bit without asking either of you.” Understanding that neither pokemon’s opinion really applied or mattered, watching them eat Ilima couldn’t help the guilt he felt for uprooting his best friends; it melted, though, as his pokemon hopped up to join him on the couch, nuzzling into his sides for hugs. It wasn’t a verbal agreement, but it certainly made him feel better that they weren’t entirely miserable here. Assured in his decision he reached over to grab the remote and turning on the local Alola news, finding comfort in the lack of uproar in the world. It wasn’t that long ago that they had been subjected to what had been called Ultra Beasts and so finding the news nothing but peaceful, day to day news Ilima felt a calm wash over him.

Yet it wasn’t much longer until he found himself beginning to doze on the couch, leaning onto the decorative pillow that had come with the couch and so he decided that he would turn in for the night. Delicately he scooped up his plate, leaving the pokemon’s for them, he began to round the couch towards the kitchen only to stop at the window that overlooked the ocean. While any other time he would have simply ignored the view due to the time of night he couldn’t help but stop when he noticed that there was a person out there which stirred his interest. Stepping closer to the window the former captain leaned close, making the outline of two figures a massive creature with a fin on its head casting a shadow to hide the male that had a hand in the fur of the neck.

What was Gladion doing out there?

Part of him told him to join the president out there, but the...creature (that wasn’t a pokemon that Ilima knew by any means) beside him kept him in place. Besides he couldn’t even see what the other was doing; surely it had nothing to do with the fact that this was where his apartment was, right? Of course Gladion would know which one was his, he was president meaning he had full access to any information, didn’t he?

A shudder ran through Ilima and he quickly moved to close the blind, putting this behind him. 

\---

Seven AM had come far too quickly, though he felt fine as he sat up in bed, stretching and taking in the sight of his friends sleeping spread out across the rest of the bed that the small male did not take up. Reaching up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he swung himself out of bed, stumbling across the room as he found waking up to be much harder than he thought it would be. Leaning against the bathroom doorframe he let out a yawn, sticking out a leg and giving it a shake as he stretched himself out, the other leg following shortly after. As his hand fumbled about for the light switch he closed his eyes again, nuzzling against the door frame before freezing as the events from the night before played before his eyes.

It had to have been a dream. Gladion standing outside his apartment with some massive beast that didn’t exist in this world. It was clearly his mind creating a dream as his thoughts were being sorted into actual memories and getting lost; he knew he and Gladion had a bit of a past, that working with him again would stir old thoughts but to slip into his dreams so quickly? Certainly strange. Pushing the thoughts from his mind and finding himself wide awake now the nurse pushed himself from the wall, flipped on the light and began his routine for the day.

His second day and he wasn’t about to let anyone down by being late for starters. He had had a perfect track record in school, had never missed administering an island challenge, and so why would he begin now? Adjusting his sweater vest he took a deep breath before then picking up his little box of snacks for the day and his charges, adjusted his pokeballs and then he and gumshoos began their way across the courtyard to the large building and to the nursery. Upon opening the door he smiled at the overnight nurse, taking the keys and quietly being updated on the ongoings of the night and where each pokemon stood.

“Look down.” The voice of his coworker was quiet, and the words had caught him off guard, but looking own Ilima found that he had a magby clinging to his leg as it moved up on tiptoes. “You’ve got a friend.”

“Well, good morning to you, too.” he cooed as he crouched down, stroking the top of the baby’s head. “Did you miss me last night?” Almost as if shy the pokemon hid its face into his leg, which gained a soft laugh. “I think he may be attached to me, I was there when he hatched from his egg, afterall.” Only a day old the magby had been the first egg he had seen hatched ever in his life. It was no mystery that pokemon hatched from eggs, it was just that he had never seen it happen, and so for it to happen on his first day in his new job? What a memory that had been. Gently he slipped a hand under the small pokemon, scooping him up as one would a child. “Are you the only one awake?”

The fellow nurse shook his head, turning to fix his bag so he could go home or anywhere he wanted to. “He may think you’re his momma. That’s usually who they see very first, you know?”

Frozen there was something about being seen as a mother that caught the former captain off guard, “wouldn’t it be father?” Shaken he couldn’t keep the tone from his words, and while there was part of him that wanted to run out the door, forget the magby and take a bit of alone time he knew he couldn’t do that.

“I mean, technically yeah, by our standards you are his dad.” Swinging his bag over his shoulder he shrugged, “but to the little guy, and to all pokemon except in a weird circumstance - the mother is the one who incubates the egg and as such, it’s the mother they see when they first hatch.” A pause. “Are you okay? You look pale.” In a motion to care for him the older man began to reach his hand out to rest on his shoulder, but Ilima smacked it away.

Instant remorse filled him and he covered his mouth, “I’m so sorry! I...I didn’t mean to. I apologize, I simply...I’m sorry. I’m okay, I feel fine, just please don’t touch me right now.”

“Are you going to be able to work with the pokemon today?”

“Yeah, and I’m not alone. I mean...I’ve got Gumshoos and Smeargle. I...I’ll be okay. Promise.”

With a slightly worried look the other nurse nodded, giving one more look at the room before deciding to trust him (and that sleep would be much better than taking an extra shift) he shifted his bag once more before then leaving him alone.

Taking a deep breath the former captain calmed himself; it wasn’t that he was seen as a woman just that it was a scientific reference. That was okay, he was still seen as the dad to the magby by enough people, and that was better than nothing. Feeling himself calm down he took a deep breath before then setting the baby pokemon down with some toys and setting himself to work making the breakfast formula that the would want as soon as they began to stir in their pens. The trick to working with pokemon was that they were all demanding and all needed different thing, so patience was a key aspect, especially with young pokemon. The positive side to this was that if they got into a fight it was safer to let them work it out and then use a revive and comfort the one who had lost Ilima had found, which made his job so much easier to begin with.

What he wasn’t expecting for the day was a girl with long blond hair tied back into a ponytail to show up at the nursery.

“Ilima?” Her voice was soft and kind, everything about her was soft - taking a glance at her the memories came flooding in. Lillie, a childhood friend of his. With a nod he watched her face light up and wrap around him tightly in a hug. “I thought that was you.” She had always been kind, sweet, and never once pushy with him. “You look very different, I think we have much to talk about.”

“I think we do, too. I have to wait for someone to come cover, though, if you want to go somewhere. Otherwise I’m the only nurse on duty right now, we can chat here.” Ilima had seen on the news that Lillie had made quite a life for herself after helping her mother travel to Kanto, found Bill and assisted her in her healing; after Lusamine had been assisted, though, Lilie seemed to flourish as her own person. Traveling about the regions to help pokemon who desperately needed her help (Ilima had noticed she had a penchant for attracting legendary pokemon to her) for whatever reason she had made a home in the Unova region. Standing before him she seemed rather happy and Ilima felt nothing but happy for her. Now he watched as she walked over to the nearest pen of pokemon playing, scooping up a snow white vulpix in her arms he couldn’t help but smile, “you’ve come such a long way, you know.”

Sweetly she lifted her head, glancing at him and nodding, “so have you. You look happier than you did when you were little. You were never a fan of the dresses your mother put you in.” Of course he hadn’t been, thinking back on it he wanted to shudder and when Lillie let out a laugh he realized he must have. “I understand, though, I truly do. I know what it’s like to be forced to be something you’re not.” The words caught him off guard, thinking about all the the girl had been through. “I’m happy you’re here, I always knew you’d come here. You and Gladion were always so close.”

Eyes moved away from the girl, and he found himself busying himself with anything that he could do so that he wasn’t facing her, not wanting her to see how red his cheeks had become. Scooping up a pokemon he cradled it until the small creature climbed up onto his shoulders, leaning against his head while Ilima began to prepare lunch for the little ones. “I don’t think he remembers me, at least not dressed like this.”

A quiet hush fell between them, the silence thick with so many thoughts between them, but the captain couldn’t help but wonder why she had to bring Gladion into this. Yes, they were siblings and they had all been friends years ago, but it seemed as if the older had forgotten about that - not that he would hold it against him for forgetting, Ilima had up and left for several years despite not truly wanting to.

“He does, he told me.” An icy chill ran through his spine at those words, causing him to turn to look at Lillie who was holding the magby in her arms. “I was talking to him before coming down here and he’s worried you’ve forgotten, but that’s clearly not the case.” A pause as she considers her next words carefully, which gave Ilima time to think about the events of last night. Perhaps it hadn’t been a dream? “He’s surprised you actually put in the application and went through the proper process, you could have just emailed and he would have given you a job...he’s also concerned you don’t want to be around him anymore.”

“Really?” The surprise not hidden from his words, “that’s not the case at all, and you should know that better than anyone, Lil. I didn’t think he remembered me is all.” The admittance came with a bit of hurt as he glanced away. “Besides he wouldn’t have recognized that I had begun to transition...especially given all that…” trailing off he raised his gaze back to Lillie. “With everything going on in your lives, I mean.”

A sigh left the girl’s lips, tilting her head from side to side. “Ilima, if there is one thing I have learned in this life it’s that everyone needs someone to help them, support them,” crossing the space between them she took his hands, squeezing them. “I should have come back from Kanto once my mother was taken care of, but instead I chose to wander the regions. I had decided then that I needed to do that for myself, but it was selfish, I admit. Not because of what my mother told me growing up, but because it meant leaving Gladion here alone to run this entire foundation. I should have come home to be with him, but I didn’t. That being said the fact that I didn’t introduced me to N, but I was still selfish.”

The words hit him harder than he thought they were; Gladion had been all alone. He hadn’t thought about it that way, and of course he was happy for her having found herself and a life of her own, but he couldn’t help but feel a splash of anger at the revelation that she had left Gladion alone all this time. “So, what, are you saying I was selfish too?” He couldn’t help the words and the venom they carried. “I…” Taking a deep breath he regained himself as best he could, “Please watch the pokemon, I have something I have to do.” Smoothing some hair out of his face Ilima turned towards the door, slipping into the hallway. He had to find Gladion and get to the bottom of this situation between the two of them.

\---  
Wicke tilted her head blinking behind glasses as she watched Ilima charging across the courtyard towards Gladion’s mansion. “Mister Ilima!” she called, hurrying across the grass towards him. “Please slow down!” Finally the pink haired boy came to a stop, panting as he waited for her to join him. “Where are you going in such a rush?”

A pause as he flicked some hair out of his face, “to see Gladion. I need to see him - there’s something very important I need to talk to him about. Nothing about the babies, Lillie is with them right now, they’re fine…” and he knows he’s babbling but he has so much to say that he can’t help but say it to someone first. “Please...please tell me he’s in.”

“Of course he is, he’s in his office, where you had your interview. Are you sure you’re okay?” Nodding Ilima made a motion before turning to hurry off, pushing open the large doors and navigating his way up the stairs, knocking on the door and not waiting for a response. “Gladion!” Coming to a stop at the sight of the giant creature that stood between the two boys, causing him to freeze. This was the beast from last night, but now it was up close and looked far more threatening in his face. “Oh…I...Hello there,” and it’s soft, holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm towards the blond across from him.

“Silvally, it’s okay.” The voice was soft, so much like he could remember. “Ilima, what brings you up here? You seem...rushed. Is everything okay?”

“First of all - what is that?” He motioned to the pokemon now trotting over and sitting back on its haunches, “Second of all - we need to talk, and I won’t be leaving here until I have answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this chapter ends so hopefully I'll update again soon! I'm thinking about maybe making a spin off fanfic (so it'd be all one collection) of Lillie's adventures in the other regions and then settling with N in Unova. I'd have to replay pokemon black but??? thoughts?


	3. picking up the pace

The roof of the manor was not something Ilima was a stranger to, though it had been years since he had followed Gladion up to sit and look out over the ocean and what the blond considered home. Now as he settled beside the other and the large (what he had come to learn was a) pokemon he closed his eyes, soaking in the scent of sea salt and the breeze off the ocean. Opening them, he turned his head, cocking his head to the side. “You could have come to me at any point, you know.”

“Do you mean that?” Surprise colored the captain’s features as he realized that Gladion hadn’t believed him, but he must have caught his look despite attempting to hide it because he shrugged. “I wasn’t sure, we were separated a long time ago, I didn’t know if you still even wanted me around.”

The sudden sting that came from the words caused his eyes to glass over, “of course I wanted you, you were my best friend growing up.” He admitted quietly as he reached over and took his hand, “I’d never want you in such dangerous situations.” Gladion’s mother had done horrible things, that had come out, and Ilima had heard about them when Aether was talked about on the news and of course he had grown worried for his dearest friend. He was about to open his mouth as he watched the large creature that had been the reason Gladion had run in the first place, the pokemon moved on the roof, stretched out and then walked over and flopped down, head in Gladion’s lap. Slowly Ilima reached a hand out for him to sniff before then stroking the freed face. “He’s beautiful, you know.”

“Silvally? He’s great,” he admits quietly hand reaching down to stroke the pokemon. “Why did you stop coming to Aether, anyways?”

This was something he knew that was going to be asked, but actually hearing it took him by surprised. “My parents broke ties as a sponsor, apparently that meant no more trips to see you and Lillie. I can understand that, I suppose, though it obviously broke our entire friendship.” He shrugged as he thought about it, “my parents, after the disappearance of your father, saw that the foundation was heading in a...way that they simply couldn’t support anymore. Obviously you’ve gotten it back on the right track, and that’s why I came to ask for a job. It simply wasn’t something they could support.”

“That’s why I ran away. They were torturing Silvally here, trying to get him to be stronger, better, perfect. I know what it meant, but I had to do what I could for him.” The words are quiet, pained, and looking in his green eyes he could see exactly how much pain and regret he had now. Reaching over Ilima placed his hand on Gladion’s, slowly twining their fingers, allowing himself to take in their different complexions.

“You made the right choice.”

A grumble from Silvally seemed to voice his agreement, laughter falling from the boy’s lips as he reached out to rub behind his ear. “I’m glad you came here for a job.”

That’s a shrug as he looks down at his hands, a smile crawling across his lips. He had so much faith in Gladion, he always had and there was no doubting that he would have followed him everywhere. “I wouldn’t have gone anywhere else, of course I was offered a job at the school, and Hala wondered if I had wanted to remain with him on Melemele, help with Guzma.” He admits these things, but shakes his head, “I wanted to change things up, though, I wanted to recharge myself, and I couldn’t think of doing that anywhere but here.” Heat rises in his cheeks, he’s aware that he’s venturing into dangerous territory now. “The conservatory deck is beautiful, a vacation within itself, and the people I care about as much as my own family is here.” Refusing to look at Gladion he glanced at his hands, laughing a little, “besides working with newly hatched pokemon is quite a challenge in and of itself, but I’ve made some strides with them.”

Finally he turned his head to look at the blond feeling the squeeze to his fingers, “you make this place feel much less lonely.” He knew what was going to happen next, his mind could put all of the moments together in sequence. He saw the glance to his lips and followed suit, taking in the president’s, noted that they were both moving, watching Gladion move forward and felt himself leaning in. Yet when they came together, none of that mattered. There was no logic when it came to kissing Gladion, there was a note that his lips are so soft, cupping his face and kissing him as if his life depended on it. Leaning back he let out a soft breath, panting and resting their foreheads together, letting the silence stretch between them until laughter took up that space and they had both regained their breath.

Once that settled down again, though, Ilima leaned in to pick up where they had left off. Kissing Gladion was sort of like the thrill of battle, except so much more. Multiply that by a thousand and you had how it felt, and it wasn’t as angry. It was sweet, loving, yet a bit desperate for more. It was almost like hunger had overcome both of them, but he certainly was not complaining about it. He hadn’t realized that Silvally must have moved because suddenly he felt the roof against his back and a weight on top of him as Gladion moved to cover him, not removing his lips from his skin, though. Fingers moved up to blond hair, reaching for the tie that held it up and he tugged it off shivering as he leaned back to take the sight in, “Gladi-” And then lips were crushed to his again.

Admittedly he had no idea how long the two of the stayed like that, panting between kisses, feeling each other, drifting to sleep only to wake up to one or the other pressing lips to his neck and grinning. What he did know was that this felt like everything he had wanted in life and he wasn’t going to trade that or rush it.

\---

Shifting Ilima stretched out, feeling the softness of sheets beneath him, which made his mind begin to work faster than he would have liked. How had he gotten to a bed? Slowly as his body began to catch up with his mind he pushed himself up, looking around the sparsely decorated room. He recognized it, though, as Gladion’s from when they were younger. Yes it had taken on a more mature appearance, but the layout remained the same (windows on the right wall, closet and bathroom entries in the left corner farthest from the door) that he would recognize it no matter what. As he looked around he heard the water from the shower running, and a wave of relief washed over him as he settled back into the fluffy mattress, closing his eyes and soaking in this slice of heaven.

Turning his head to the side he took in the sweet scent of gladiolas and saltwater, memorizing the other scents (some citrus?) that he would never want to forget. Sitting up once more he turned his attention towards the windows, taking in the gorgeous view of the ocean, private beach, and a sudden sensation of home came over him. His room in Melemele had overlooked the ocean and private beach that his house had sat on, and while he had kept them covered for the most part he remembered when he had rearranged to have them opened, letting the sea breeze waft in. Slipping out and circling the bed he noticed Silvally had taken up his position on the floor at the foot of the bed, to which he leaned down to stroke the pokemon’s head before then crossing to the windows, taking in the little row of ilima flowers that had begun to blossom on the balcony.

While taking this in he hadn’t heard the water stop, so when the door opened he turned in surprise, blushing as Gladion stood in nothing but two towels (around his waist and head) folding arms over his chest. “I thought you’d still be asleep.”

Of course had he thought that it was the reason for coming out in just a towel, he wouldn’t have had to cover up were he alone. “I, well, I would have been but when I stretched I was startled to feel sheets when I had fallen asleep on the roof.”

That caused a smile to split his face as he walked over, tilting the smaller boy’s face up to peck his lips, “I brought us down here when you didn’t wake up after a bit.” The words were soft, genuine and caused a shiver down his spine. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best night I’ve had in awhile” The admittance murmured against lips as he gives himself another morning kiss. “You should get dressed.”

“Too tempting?”

“Something like that.” In truth he had never felt so...reactive to the sight of someone like Gladion was right now. There was no embarrassment at the thought that he saw his...boyfriend? As hot, but it was new and with that came some things he would have to process on his own. “What time is it?” The one downside to Gladion’s room was that it lacked any form of clock and he had left his tablet behind in his apartment. The sudden realization that he had left Smeargle and Yoosung alone all day suddenly crossed his mind. “I have to go, I...I need to check on my pokemon.”

“Lillie took care of them all night before she left this morning. She left them with breakfast and sound asleep. They should be fine until after we have breakfast.”

“Remind me to thank her.”

That was a grin and a shrug, “she cares for you, and she understands.” A wink before Gladion turned to dress himself, stepping out in all white with golden highlights. “And I think you can thank her by doing her a favor?”

“What’s that?”

“Giving her away when N finally gets around to proposing.” He must have looked surprised because the young president shrugged, “he hasn’t asked yet, but they’re mad for each other.” Another shrug as he stood before then offering his hand, “I don’t blame them, it’s easy to go mad when you care about someone like that.” The smile on his face was genuine, and his gaze was something the former captain couldn’t quite place, but there was something so warm and inviting about it. Ilima blushed as he took his hand, twining fingers, swinging their hands as they walked.

“Are you asking me to be your date in advance?”

“You caught me.” that’s a grin as he squeezed his hand once more.

“I’d have to request it off, and I’m not sure, you see the president of the company I work for seems to be tough with time off requests, and it all gets approved by him at the end. We’re a small company and all.”

It almost caught him by surprise, but it wasn’t too long before he shook his head, “I think  
I can pull some strings for you. I’ve got some connections and all that.”

“What would you do if I said that I found that rather attractive?” Now seeing red stain his cheeks he counted that as a victory. Rubbing his arm he leans in and kisses his cheek, “everything you are is attractive to me,” daring at how forward he can be he whispers the words in his ear before leaning back, a hum escaping as if nothing had happened. Honestly he wasn’t sure what to expect, too many outcomes could come from this, but a hand on his ass and a squeeze was not one of the options he had counted out yet.

“What if I told you to take an extra day off of and spend it in my bed?” The words were rumbled into his ear, causing Ilima to stop, lips parting as if had some witty comeback, but found that he was coming up short. This was something he had, undoubtedly, thought of while experimenting; didn’t everyone think of their first crush? Swallowing he found himself nodding dumbly, and a soft moan escaping when his ear was nipped. “After breakfast I’ll cancel all that I can and meet you in bed, sound like a plan?”

A pause. “My pokemon?”

“I’ll have someone bring them over.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the delay! Life got to me, but I'm hoping to start pumping out chapters a bit more quickly, though I'm not sure how many chapters this one has left. It was more of a fluff voice testing fic but I may make it a series!


	4. opening new doors?

His first day back to work Ilima felt horrible at the sight of the pokemon he had grown so attached to as they took him in, the magby looking at him with such anger that it actually surprised him. Yes, he had enjoyed the extra day off, but now he realized it had been selfish especially to creatures that didn’t understand. Kneeling down he held out his hands for the little fire pokemon, “come now, I didn’t intend to hurt you, dear. I’ll make it up to you.” Almost hesitantly the magby waddled over to him and crawled up into his arms, curling little claws into his shirt.

“He really missed you, you know.” The caretaker spoke quietly, watching as Ilima straightened and settled the magby on his shoulder. “He’s taken a real shine to you.”

Without a second thought he reached up and stroked the little plume on top of it’s head. “I think it might have to do with the fact that I was there when he hatched,” the logic was sound, many pokemon had been proven to think whoever they saw first was their momma, and so Ilima wondered if the Magby thought that of him. “I promise I won’t miss anymore days for him, if it proves to be an issue.” 

His coworker laughed and gave a shrug, “don’t worry about it on our end, just know that he loves you very much. Anyways, I’m out for the day. Have fun.” With a wave the man slipped out the door, closing it securely behind him and leaving Ilima alone in the daycare with a plethora of baby pokemon watching him before then turning to play once more.

As he settled into a chair with the magby on his shoulder, hiding his face in his neck, he realized that this was the most content that he had felt in a very long time. He had a career here, a love here, and it felt like home. Taking a deep breath he relaxed into his chair, closing his eyes and allowing the sound of young pokemon playing and fake fighting soothe him even more.

He didn’t open his eyes again until he felt a tug on his pants leg, finding that he had acquired a group of pokemon staring up at him with big round eyes. “Oh, is it lunch time?” he laughed as he rubbed his eye, getting up and walking over to the cupboard where he pulled out the food, setting down the magby long enough to fill the food bowls with each type’s food and setting them down where they could reach. Looking up as he heard the door open he smiled as he saw Gladion step through, “hey there, I thought you’d be busy all day, Mister President.”

“That’s true, I do, but I’m on my way to a meeting and I thought I’d stop by for a moment.” he smiled as he gave him a gentle kiss, “everything going good here?”

“Mmhmm, they’re just eating their lunch right now.” He smiled gently, “there’s something I wanted to ask you about.” An arched brow and Ilima took a moment to glance down at the magby that had returned to him after getting his fill. Laughing he scooped the pokemon up, “would there be any way for me to bring this little guy home with me? He’s rather attached to me.”

Gladion laughed and nodded, “yeah, I mean, he seems to not want to be with anyone but you.” a pause, “though encourage him? I wouldn’t want him to be unable to interact with other pokemon.”

“Oh I know, I am. It was just that he got mad at me because of yesterday, so this afternoon we’ll spend time playing, won’t we?” He bounced the magby who gave a little nod, and then big round eyes up at Ilima as if asking if he really had to. “You’re going to play with other pokemon tonight, little guy.” he laughed before feeling Gladion lean in and kiss his cheek.

“I’ve got to run, but come back to my place tonight?”

“It’s almost like you’re inviting me to move in so soon.” Watching Gladion’s face turn a deep red he couldn’t help but laugh and peck his lips. “I’ll be there after my shift. Now go, run, you’ve got important president things to do.” Gladion laughed and shook his head before heading off to whatever meeting he had, leaving Ilima to a crowd of rowdy pokemon who likely needed a nap or a good fight.

\---

Gladion’s home, he realized as he let himself in, was rather lonely. There was no real sign of any decorations set up, the walls a cold and unwelcoming white with black details that made it seem rather distant from the rest of the white and gold that Aether was. There were no photos of the family, no color aside from flowers that were strategically placed, and it seemed very empty to him. Setting the pokemon down he realized that this little pop of red in the form of a pokemon seemed to bring some life to the room, and so he instantly took out his ultra balls and released smeargle and yungoos, smiling at them. “Come on, you three, we’re going to make this place a home.”

First it took planning, designing where things would go, confirming that it would look good with Smeargle. Then it was easy enough to find someone who could help him with their machamp to get things from his apartment, carrying it across the distance between where he lived and to Gladion’s home. Since he already had the plan in mind he guided the pokemon to set it down where he had thought, and from there he’d move them himself if he had to.

It was homey, now, he realized. Walking into the front entry he had brought in some chairs and created a sitting area that people could relax if they were waiting or wanted to put on their shoes. It wasn’t much but it was more than simple flowers along the wall. Past the big double doors there was more of a cozy living room, above the fireplace he had hung his tv, despite not knowing how much they were going to really use it. It made it look like it was lived in, and looking at the yungoos that curled up on the couch in front of it he couldn’t help but think of how perfect it was.

Yet there was still something missing.

And then what it needed hit him, and it was rather sentimental. Hurrying back to his apartment he quickly gathered everything he needed (he could come back for everything on his day off) and once back at the home he began to scatter the photos he had of him and Gladion and anything else he had brought with him around. Sentimental yet simple. Now it was time to wait and see Gladion’s reaction when he realized what he had done.

\---

Hearing the front door open and close, Ilima sat up from where he had curled up with his pokemon in the now more personalized living room, and waited to see what, if anything, was said. When nothing was he stood from the couch, and made his way to the door, three small shadows in tow. Pushing open the door he stopped at the sight before him, Gladion stopped and taking in one of the photos he had set out; it took him a moment to remember which one he had set there, but he once he remembered which one it was he could feel his heart begin to melt. The photo, he recalled, was one that he wasn’t sure how he felt about at first as it was from so long ago, one of him and Gladion up in the conservatory, his arms wrapped tightly around a smaller version of the blond who now picked up the photo.

“That was a long time ago.”

He had been Ilia then, had no idea what life had in store for either of them, just that Gladion was his best friend and this was their secret retreat.

Gladion glanced up and nodded, “but I love it still.” His eyes lit up, and his gaze turned towards him. “Is it too soon and too forward to tell you that I love you, too?”

His entire heart stopped, there had been part of him that had always wanted to hear him say those words and meant them romantically; from the time they had gotten “married” as little kids do in playing house to when they were ripped apart and forced to go their own way. He had come to learn his love for Gladion would never fade, and now that he was hearing those words it felt so surreal. Crossing over to him he took his face and pecked his lips, “no because I love you too.” A pause, “do you like what I did to the place?”

Now Gladion actually looked around, the smile on his lips warm and inviting, “I see you redecorated.”

“I made it more like a home, if you will.” he replied as he pulled away, taking his hand and twining their fingers as he moved to the living room to show him how he had changed things. “I figured if you’re planning on asking me to move in anyways, I could start making it looking sort of like a home.”

Hands on his hips and pulling him in he nuzzled his face into his neck where lips pressed to Ilima’s skin, a shiver running down his spine, “this is all the home I need, with you.” He had never expected Gladion to say such a romantic line, but how soft it made Ilima was more surprising. Reclining against him he leaned up and pecked at his jaw and stretched a bit. “Now, show me how else you made this a home.”

What Ilima wasn’t expecting was a knock at the front door, especially since it was such a large entrance. Stopping at the living room door he glanced at Gladion, who looked just as confused as he was, but pulled his hand free to answer it regardless. At the door stood Kukui and Hala. “Uh...hello?”

“Alola! Is Ilima here?”

“Yes, I’m right here. What’s going on?” There was worry etched into his face, surely if something had happened to his parents or Hau’oli City he would have gotten a phone call from a doctor or his parents first and not an in person visit from Kukui and Hala, right?

Kukui shook his head and held up a hand, “relax, there’s nothing bad going on. We actually came to offer you a chance to come back to Melemele for the pokemon league.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS SERIES FINALLY LIFTED mostly because of theories about the new pokemon game circulating! (and I started playing moon again).
> 
> anyways! I hope to keep updating this one more frequently now that I have ideas about this fic and where it's going to go and what I want to do with it. I hope you guys enjoy even though I keep the chapters short on this one.
> 
> As always - I'm captilima on all social medias! so hit me up with questions and for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thanks for getting this far! I'm happy to be writing fanfiction again!
> 
> If you have any critiques please feel free to leave them! I will update this fic likely every other week as that's what my schedule allows.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
